


Handily

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob gives Lachlan a hand.





	Handily

**Author's Note:**

> insert hand pun here

“Jesus Rob, pl-ease” Lachlan’s voice is barely a whisper, pleading tone still loud in Rob’s ears. His boyfriend wiggles as much as he can against his ties, hole clenching tightly around his fingers. 

They’ve been here for what feel like hours but has barely been that, long swathes of time where Rob’s given in to Lachlan’s requests to try, carefully tethered his wrists to the headboard, padded strap across his hips to stop him moving so much while he’s dedicated himself to the task of stretching him out, allowing Lachlan to come once already just to take the edge off.

Rob’s never thought his hands were particularly large, especially not compared to the youngers but now, when he’s working them slickly inside, fingers tucked close together they seem giant, far bigger and more impossible than any toy he knows Lachlan could easily take but this, this makes them seem giant and clumsy and every so often he shivers with how intense things are, even from his side. 

Lachlan’s coping, complaints lessened by the orgasm he’s already had, body mostly compliant with Rob’s requests to stay still except for his mouth, which Rob loves too much to want to really shut up. 

“Patience” He murmurs, he’s at four fingers now, just the tip of his thumb starting to rub and press against the others, against Lachlan’s pink skin, “Nearly there”

It actually feels like they’ll never get there, that there’s no possible way Lachlan’s body is going to allow it to happen, even with how relaxed he is and the literal near bottle full of lube they’ve already used. Rob had tried to convince him to let him wear a glove to make things a glide a little easier but had point blank been refused, something about how if Lachlan wanted a plastic hand in his ass they already sell those. 

“Been patient” Lachlan mutters, feet catching against the mattress so he can open his legs just a little more, work himself down into the sheets a fraction further, “C’mon, I can take it” 

His cheeks are flushed, hair mussed and blue eyes focused so intently on Rob that it’s making even more sweat prickle at his skin. He wants to do this, join them together in this way, hasn’t been able to stop thinking about since they’d first talked about it months ago. 

Rob’s thumb slides in against the others and Lachlan groans low in his throat, sucking in a deep breath. He waits for Lachlan to relax again before he pushes forward, tentatively edging towards where his hand is the widest and he has to remind himself to breathe too.

“Widest part now” He says, feels how Lachlan’s entire body shivers at his words, “Tell me if it’s too much”

Lachlan cries out as it all seem to happen way too quickly, Rob’s hand pressing in and in until it’s past that wide point, soft pink skin taut around what’s nearly his wrist and Rob’s other hand goes to brace against Lachlan’s left thigh in a mix of holding him still and rubbing soothing circles against the trembling muscles there.

“Talk to me” 

Lachlan pants out a few more breathes while Rob struggles to match him, torn between checking in with his partner and staring transfixed at his hand – or rather, lack of. 

“It’s so much, so good” Lachlan gets out in a rush, “Oh fuck me, jesus christ keep going”

His eyes are focused on the ceiling and Rob wonders where in his head he is, if it’s everything that he’d thought it might be. 

Ever so gently Rob eases himself in a little more, until he really, really does have his entire hand sheathed in Lachlan’s body and he’s so hard it hurts, he’s no doubt making a mess of the underwear he’s still wearing.

“Rob” Lachlan urges after a few more moments and Rob slowly starts to curl his fingers, shape them into a loose fist and he keeps a closer eye on Lachlan’s face this time, in case he’s too overwhelmed to say something. He keeps going until he’s done it, a proper fist and he’s not sure how to announce it, doesn’t want to sound stupid or ruin the vibe that Lachlan’s got going now, the occasional whimper and Rob doesn’t have to even ask if he likes it, his boyfriends pretty pink cock curved thick towards his stomach.


End file.
